The Bunga Movie 3 (Transcript)
A transcript of The Bunga Movie 3. Transcript (Japanese music plays as a book opens to reveal the story about the origins of Treasure Palace.) Narrator: '''On the clearest of nights, when the winds of Ninjutsu was calm and peaceful, (a boat of Japanese people passes by in the sky) the great merchant ships with their cargos of Harmony Crystals felt safe and of course secured, (a boat with pirate symbols on it passes) but there was a time when even the calmest night could give away to the unexpected Ninja Pirates (half ninja, half pirates). And worst of all was the most fearless of all these dark warriors, the notorious Captain Hazuki Morinaga. (Morinaga lets out evil laughter) Like a pack of thirsty bloodhounds overtaking their prey... (The story is interrupted by Bunga’s parents who have just come in.) '''Berhane: '''Bunga? '''Adedayo: '''We thought you were going on your night duties with your friends. '''Bunga: '''I know, I know. I was just getting to the best about this book I just got. It’s called “The Origins of Treasure Palace”! '''Berhane: '''I guess if he wants to spend the night, that’s alright with me. '''Adedayo: '''Oh, why not? Good night, sport. (Bunga’s parents make their leave to their rooms, so the narrator resumes the story.) '''Narrator: '''Like a pack of thirsty bloodhounds overtaking their prey, Morinaga and his crew would swoop in out of nowhere. (Morinaga and his crew swoop in a boat and steal a big pile of treasure from it as Morinaga laughs evilly) Then, gathering up their loot... (the ship zip-speeds to the screen and vanishes) they disappeared without a trace. '''Bunga: '''Wow! '''Narrator: '''Morinaga and his secret trove were never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of time, a place known as... Treasure Palace. Some also say that there are nights when the winds of Ninjutsu sore letting in their promise of fighting and freedom, which had made one spirit’s sore... (The movie’s title magically appears.) '''Bunga (Narrating): '''The Bunga Movie 3. (The scene switches to Bunga, who is seen riding on a recently built Solar Surfer.) '''Man: Huh? Bunga: Now let's see what this baby can really do. (heads to the clouds) Here we go. (steps on a button as the sails hoist down and stop him while he swirls his solar surfer around and heads to the ground, then he hoists the sails up again) Oh yeah!!!!! (surfs around until he hits a barrier and does stunts in a construction site) Woo! (comes to a giant gear like vehicle and hoists his sails to get past it) Come on! (passes it in one piece) Whoo! (laughs) Zuka Zama!!!!! (continues sailing until...) Officer Chip: Attention, driver of the vehicle! Sargent Dale: Please, pull over to the ground, immediately! Bunga: Oh, shoot. (The scene then switches to the Honey Badger territory in the Pridelands.) Customer 1: Mr. Honey Badger... Adedayo: I know. Refill on the grub slob, coming right up, Mr. B. R. Berhane: There we go. That’s four powdered slug munch, two spiraled bee buns, and a big pile of cock-a-roaches, with extra slug slime for the boy. (customer eats up his cockroaches sloppily) Phew! Sorry, Tigger, but man, this place is a rough house all day. Tigger: No problem, Berhane. Just as long as my Banana split and pogo stick and submarine and lima beans and... Lima beans?! Y-Y-Yuck! How did I messed up my order? All well perhaps Long-Ears would take 'em. (grabs two spoonfulls of Banana split and eats them) Speaking of which, is Bunga doing good this year? Adedayo: Much better. I mean, sure. He can have some rough spots earlier on those days, but... Berhane: But, yes. He’s just about doing the rights on starting to turn a corner. Sargent Dale (opens the door as he and Officer Chip hold Bunga): Mr. and Mrs. Honey Badger? Berhane: Gah! Bunga? Adedayo: Ooh, wrong turn. Tigger: Yeah, you're telling me. Bunga: Okay. Thanks for the lift for the ride home, boys! Officer Chip: Oh, no, you don't! Sargent Dale: We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle under a restricted area. Moving on, violation 904 section 15 pargraphed, uhh... Bunga: Six? Sargent Dale: Thank you. Berhane: Bunga... Officer Chip: The boy said he did not know what he was doing, but it is still aware that this constitute violation is in fact probation. Berhane: Yes, yes. No, I understand. Adedayo: Officers, could we just let it free for just this once? After all, you did say "he did not know what he was doing". Sargent Dale: Uh, I guess. Officer Chip: Fine. Berhane: Thank you, Adedayo. I will handle the rest. Adedayo: Well, honey if you insist. Don't ever let me do that again. Officer Chip: We'll do as you two say. But don't ever repeat anymore violation of station fifteen c. We haven't pounded his vehicle. Anymore slip ups, we'll resolve one way ticket to the Hard Time Life Pound for him. Sargent Dale: Life supply of non-stop work. Officer Chip: And toilet cleaning. (pushes Bunga away from them) Adedayo: Thank you, Officers. Berhane: It won't happen again. Sargent Dale: We see his type all the time you two. Officer Chip: Wrong choices... Sargent Dale: Dead Enters, and uh, uh, what's the word I'm looking for? Officer Chip: Losers? Sargent Dale: Oh yeah. (he and Officer Chip slap their knees and laugh as they leave for a short silence) Tigger: Who's up for some arm wrestles? (The crowd cheers in agreement.) Adedayo: Bunga, what is wrong with you? Berhane: Do you want to go to the Hard Time Life Pound? Is that easy to ask? Bunga: No. Adedayo: Son, it's just hard to keep our home running with you... Bunga: Getting into disobeying rules, I know. Dad, there was nobody around those cops just won't get off my... Berhane: Your back? (There is a short silence.) Bunga: Thanks, Mom. Mr. B. R: Mr. Honey Badger, my grub slob. Adedayo: Yes, I'll be right there, Mr. B. R. Berhane: Bunga, I know your dad can be a little confused about the police around you, but he just doesn't want to see you throw away your entire future. (leaves) Bunga (sighs): What "future"? (The scene switches to Bunga sadly throwing stones into a river and letting out a sad sigh.) Tigger: I really don't know how you two manage it, trying to running a business while raising a fell... fellow like Bunga. He's really a nice guy. Berhane: Managing? We're almost at the end of our ropes. Adedayo: I know, ever since his spy friend Fearless is gone, he... well, Bunga just never recovered his feelings of him, and I know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer in seven weeks, and yet he's failing in school, he's constantly in trouble and sometimes when we talk to him, he's just like a stranger. I don't know how it can be handled. (Suddenly, a ship teleports out of mid air and crashes into a couple of trees.) Bunga: Oh, my gosh! (runs over to check it out) Hey, mister. Mister, are you okay in there? Are you alright? (A hand suddenly appears which makes Bunga gasp as a strange cyborg exits the ship.) Chilly Jones: He's a comin'. I can hear him. Those flip flapping gears on that growling trunk of his like the devil himself. (starts coughing multiple times) Bunga: Wow, you must've banged your head there pretty hard. Chilly Jones: This ain't no game, lad. He's after me chest. That evil Dragelephangon is determined to cut through anything to get me chest, but he'll have to pry it from old Chilly Jones'... That's me. Cold, dead, lean, mean fingers of iron before I... (starts coughing again) The crash must've damaged me lungs. Bunga: Oh dear, here let me help you. Give me your arm. (Chilly Jones gives Bunga his left arm) That's it, let's go. Let's get you somewhere safe. Chilly Jones: Thanks, kid. Bunga: Dad is so not going to like this. (Meanwhile...) Adedayo: Thanks for staying overnight with us, Tigger. Boy, it's really raining out there. Berhane: Hey, it's going to be alright. He'll come through. It's like seeing someone come through the door with a new attitude. (as Bunga kicks the door) B-B-Bunga? What in the... Bunga: Mom, he's hurt real bad. (Tigger quickly closes the door.) Chilly Jones: T-T-T-The chest, lad. (Bunga hands him the chest as he (Chilly Jones) opens it) He be coming soon. (as the chest opens) I can't let him find this. Bunga: Who's coming? Chilly Jones: The dragelephangon. Beware the dragelephagon. (starts to rust up and freezes, leaving the others in a quiet shock until Bunga spoke) Bunga: We gotta protect this...whatever it is. Tigger (stammers): What? Protect it? Are you crazy? I'm getting out of here! (runs to the door and opens it until he sees a gang of villains and quickly closes the door) Okay, on second thought, let's keep that thing away from those invaders. In other news: Run! (runs to the back entrance with his friends) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Bunga Category:Movie transcripts